PengMercs vs the Kremling Krew
by KaiSmashUniverse
Summary: When Kaptain K. Rool holds some vital information from the Interdimensional Research Alliance, they call some penguin privateers to their aid.
1. Chapter 1

The Migrator disappeared from the horizon of Club Penguin. It had taken several aqua grabbers with it, and many soldiers of the RPF (Rebel Penguin Federation) Navy and Air force were on board the ship.

The looking glass opened the portal and the Migrator sailed through. "So this be yer world?" asked Rockhopper

"Indeed old chap" answered Quartermaster 009

"Oh my!" Aunt Arctic cried out as she saw the admiral "you look so tall now and," she them looked at LBS "what happened to you?"

"Don't be alarmed!" said Admiral Garrod "this is what our species look like"

"We were surprised when we went to your world," added First mate LBS (for Little Blue Sniper)

"But how come we still look the same?" Questioned Gary

"Perhaps it is because you are not from our world." Said 009

"So who we be plundering today?" asked Rockhopper

"No one yet sir." Said the admiral "there's nothing to pillage right now"

"Where did you get these other ships?" asked Bambadee

"I'm glad you asked," answered Garrod "when you guys agreed to join our fleet, Nickolas Crowder gave us a submarine that he and our friend Kai were working on called the Demigod, which is now our new flagship. Our first ship however was Ice Pick; we commandeered it from a wailing crew. After we received the Demigod, our friends from Galapagos told us of a research vessel that was being used to scout for oil, so we commandeered it, made it into a cruiser, and named it the Looking Glass."

"Who be this Kai ye speak of?" Rockhopper asked

"He is a human who assigned us missions and provided resources."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Before Admiral Whelk was sent to the prison, where Porky was being held, a device was secretly implanted in his head. The device would record anything he says and hears, and then send it to a hidden vessel on earth where the message would be sent manually to IRA central so that it cannot be traced.

Me, Ford, and our three new head scientists were listening in on the message.

"So you captured them?" Porky asked

"Indeed master Porky," Whelk answered, "we held them in the..." suddenly the message went static

"The signal's been jammed!" Jimmy Neutron cried out

"Ha! ha ha ha" suddenly a maniacal laugh was heard through the speaker

"I cannot reach the vessel!" said Dr. Wakeman "It's been compromised!"

"K. Rool!" I shouted as I recognized that hated voice

"That's right," said K. Rool "and this ship of yours has been trespassing in my waters!"

"Since when were they yours?"

"Since I claimed them just now! And if you want to hear the rest of that message, you'll have to pay for it!"

I shut off the transmission

"Can you trace the location of the vessel?" I asked

"It's tracking beacon is still up" said Lisa Loud "it's 300 miles west of Easter Island"

"I guess we should call in the Kong Crew," said Ford

"No," I replied, "he'll be expecting that"


	2. Chapter 2

We called the Pengmercs to ask for help

"Hello Pengmercs? We need your help!"

"Adeze Kai," said admiral Garrod "what's your situation?"

"My friends and I are trying to receive an important message from a ship, but one of my enemies; K. Rool, has taken that ship and is holding it for ransom. I'll pay you half the usual amount, but double it if you Capture K. Rool"

"So how much will we be dealing with" Garrod asked

"There are several ships guarding the vessel," I continued "Kaptain K. Rool has 3 potential flagships: Gangplank Galleon, an airship called The Flying Krock, and his submarine the Knautilus"

"Where will we find the vessel?"

"Our satellites have found Gangplank Galleon holding the vessel at these coordinates," I then sent him the map "but The Flying Kroc was spotted several hundred miles southeast, I would suggest that you intercept it before it rendezvous with the galleon"

"How are we going to fight off an airship?" Bandabee asked

"Perhaps we shall use our cruiser, the Looking Glass," said 009

"If you have a cruiser, then I would suggest that you use it to look out for the Knautilus," I added, "We will provide you an aircraft carrier, and if you are successful then you may keep it free of charge"

"Wait a minute," Stan asked, "If you have the money to pay for all this, then why don't you just pay that "K. Rool" crock for the info?"

"I'm not paying him scrap!" I exclaimed, "That gator has done enough, and if I give him what he wants he'll come back for more."

The penguins huddled, and came to an agreement

"Very well" stated the admiral "we'll take the job"

"Ye can count on us lad" cheered Rockhopper

"You have our support," said the RPF soldier

* * *

The captains and officers of the fleet were gathering in the quarters of the migrator for briefing

"That be everyone?" Rockhoppr asked

"Not yet" said Admiral Garrod "we're still waiting on captain Sedna"

"Sorry I'm late" a woman with an eyepatch baring the flag symbol of the Looking Glass stepped in "I had some fun swimming over to this new ship" an octopus slipped out of her bikini top and crawled onto her shoulder

"You know your ship does have a helicopter" said boatswain ChinstrapEngie

"Like that would've been fun" she sarcastically replied

"So there's a human leading a crew?" Bambadee asked

"That's right" she said, "I've been captain of the looking glass ever since I helped the pengmercs commandeer it"

"We can chat later," said midshipman Kron "but for now we need to prepare for this mission"

"Here's what we'll do," said Admiral Garrod as he spread the map "we'll send the aircraft carrier to keep the Flying Krock busy as the RPF air force will swarm it"

"Where do you want our navy?" asked the RPF soldier

"They'll man the Ice Pick"

"Where do you need us?" Sedna asked

"Your crew will scout for the Knautilus or any other stealth vessel they might have" said the admiral "the demigod will attack K. Rool's ship from beneath the waves while the Ice Pick and Migrator will distract the rest of the fleet"

"Actually, we're running low on snowballs" said Rockhopper

"Don't worry," said captain Sedna "my crew will provide you watermelons"

"What? How will they be effective?" asked Aunt Arctic

"Well they'll get they're ships all sticky, plus its summer isn't it?"

"Actually" Kron said "to us penguins its winter right now"

"To me it's summer," said Bambadee

"Melons will do" said the admiral "as long as you keep their eyes off us"

"Gary, I'll need you in the aqua grabber leading the salvage team to take anything shiny that sinks from our enemies, and load them into the treasure net." Ordered Rockhopper

"Aye aye captain!" he replied

After the other captains got onto their ships, they sailed towards the fleet

* * *

Kass and Kip were aboard the flying krock and suddenly heard a commotion

"What's going on?!" shouted Kass

"Enemy fighter planes are attacking us!" said the pilot

"We need to fight back"

"but Kaptain K. Rool ordered us to rendezvous with the Galleon"

"And lure in these guys? No way!" replied Kip

The Flying Krock slowed to a stop and fired its guns below at the fighter planes, and flitters were attacking the ones above.

* * *

"Sir" said a kremling as he entered

"What is it?" replied Kaptain K. Rool

"Several ships are coming this way"

"Are they the Kongs?"

"No sir, they're penguins"

"Get the ships ready and deploy the Knautilus"


	3. Chapter 3

Several sloops and cutters were sailing around the Galleon, which had the hostage vessel tied to it

The Ice Pick and Migrator sailed into battle, watermelons splattered onto the enemy ships

* * *

Meanwhile, the Knautilus emerged near the Looking Glass

"We found the Knautilus!" Announced Sedna to the admiral

"Good" he replied "take that ship down and don't let it near its fleet"

"Roger that!" she said. The Looking Glass fired at the Knautilus

"It's shielded captain" cried one of the penguins

"Try the torpedoes" she replied

Torpedoes dropped from the ship as it chased after the Knautilus

* * *

The demigod then fired a torpedo straight for the Galleon

A chomps suddenly grabbed the torpedo in its mouth and flung it away

"That shark swam from under one of the smaller ships!" said LBS

"Then I guess we'll have to fight them first"

A message was sent to the Migrator and Ice Pick "change in plans!" said the admiral "we're going to shoot down the ship's you're fighting, so keep your troops clear from the waves!"

A torpedo hit one of the sloops fighting the Migrator. The explosion killed the enemy fish swimming around it

"Admiral!" Kron said on the comlink "the pilots are outgunned by the Krock; they can't keep holding it back!"

"Don't worry about it," said the admiral "tell them fly back to the carrier and get you planes fixed."

"Roger" he replied

* * *

"You were supposed to get here hours ago!" shouted Kaptain K. Rool

"We've been fending off these penguins in their fighter planes!" replied Kass

"Kaptain"

"What is it Mr. X?"

"A submarine has been found below the surface, sinking the ships that are fighting"

"What?!"

"And there are several mini subs picking up their booty."

"Those pesky penguins are more cunning then I thought, send the Knautilus to attack the sub!"

"I have a better Idea"

* * *

The Demigod shot another torpedo, this time at the second largest ship, but this time it did not sink

RPF soldiers swam through the hole left by the explosion

Gary dropped another treasure chest into the treasure net tied to the Migrator "off to reel in some more" he said as he drove back to the sinking ship. Suddenly the Knautilus snuck up on him from behind and opened its mouth. Gary turned his head to see the mechanical beast approach him, he tried to drive away but it was too late, the doors shut around him.

* * *

"Captain!" shouted a penguin as he rushed onto the bridge of the Looking Glass "We received a message!"

"Play it!" replied Sedna

"So," said an unknown voice through the speaker "you thought you could waste our time with your little air show? Let's see you try to sink an iceberg!"

She then noticed a trail of ice pieces emerging from around the sub. She looked through her telescope and spotted a ship in the distance that had been towing the decoy.

"We've been tricked!" she shouted


	4. Chapter 4

Krow took off from the galleon's crow's nest, followed by mini-neckys

"Shiver me timbers!" cried Rockhopper as a giant egg landed onto the Migrator, leaving a huge mess. Mini-Neckys swooped in pecking at the crewmates, who slipped on the runny egg whites as they tried to fight back.

"Into the ship hold lads!" ordered Rockhopper

The Ice Pick changed course to help the Migrator

The RPF soldiers fired their guns at the mini-neckys

Captain Sedan appeared on the demigod's commlink

"Admiral! We've been sent on a wild goose chase!"

"What?!"

"What we thought was the Knautilus is actually a decoy!"

"Don't worry about it; just get back here and…"

"Admiral!" an RPF soldier said "Gary's been taken by the Knautilus! It's swimming right past you!"

"Were on it, try to hang in there without us"

The Demigod turned around to chase the Knautilus.

"Ready the stun torpedoes," ordered admiral Garrod

"Carful mate!" said LBS "we don't want to hurt Gary"

"We're not going to destroy it" he replied, "aim for the propeller, and get ready to board"

The Knautilus took them deeper and further away from the battle. Many of the shots missed, but after several hit the rear of the sub, it finally slowed to a stop

Admiral Garrod boarded the Knautilus

"Well well well, you penguins actually made it"

A pale faced alligator with hooks for hands and no legs, turned himself around hovering by the wheel

"Who are you?" shouted Garrod

"They call me Mr. X" he replied "and I knew all along that you had a cruiser, so when I was ordered to deploy this vessel, I sent out a decoy instead! And now that you've chased this ship away from the fleet, your friends up there are helpless against us"

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Gary

"Oh, but I already have, and you little time bandits got a taste of your own medicine"

Mr. X then floated upwards before vanishing.

After Gary was back on board the Demigod, Garrod gave the orders to resurface

"What about the Knautilus mate?" asked LBS

"No time, steer us back to the fleet and get to the surface now!"

RPF soldiers inside the enemy ship were shooting down bilge workers, causing it to sink even further

The Looking Glass returned to the fleet and got the attention of the neckys

"You're all clear," Sedna announced to Rockhopper

"Back to yer statins!" he ordered

The Ice Pick rammed itself into the bow of the partially sunken ship, tilting it upwards even further. One of the falling kremlings broke open the door holding back the RPF soldiers. The migrator fired right at the ship's bow; the air was let out, and the ship finally sunk beneath the waves.

The Looking Glass fired its anti air gun at Krow and blew him to pieces. Suddenly a missile hit the cannon and destroyed it; the Flying Krock had emerged from the clouds behind.

Just as Gangplank Galleon tried to sail away with the vessel tied to it, the Looking Glass fired several missiles at the galleon's hull, causing it to slow down

The Demigod suddenly emerged from the surface, ladders were placed on the side of the vessel. The pengmercs climbed onto the ship and fought off many enemies; Admiral Garrod clashed his trident with swords and flying hooks. Captain Sedna's helicopter landed onto the ship; she and several other penguins joined the fight, her octopus held a small ray gun and shot the kremlings that tried to attack her from behind.

The Migrator sailed towards the Gangplank Galleon while the kremlings were distracted and the crew jumped onto the deck. The Ice Pick's long metal stem pierced into the side of the galleon and the RPF joined the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the penguins made it inside the vessel. They found some burnt and broken equipment and a man that was tied up.

Sedna pulled the tape off his mouth "He destroyed the computer and took the hard drive with the message!" he said

They raced back up to the deck

"You flightless birds thought you could win" taunted Kaptain K. Rool holding the hard drive. He grabbed onto the rope ladder of the Flying Krock "better luck next time!"

"All units! Back to your ships and chase down the Krock!" Ordered Garrod

As the pengmercs fleet chased after the Flying Krock, frighter planes were shot down as they tried to attack.

"He's getting away!" cried LBS

"Not for long" replied the admiral

The Demigod shot a missile directly at the Flying Krock above. Several canons beneath the Krock fired at the missile, destroying it before it could reach its target

"Well, so much for that mate"

"I'd better break the news to Kai," said Garrod, he then sent me a call

"Hello Admiral Garrod," I answered "do you need anything"

"I'm sorry Kai," he said, "We have failed you"

"It's ok" I replied, "just send back the carrier and I'll get the Kongs to fight him"

"We were so close mate!" said LBS "he got away with the message on the Flying Krock!"

"Did you try the Demigod's airship mode?"

"Wait!" exclaimed ChinstrapEngie "It has an airship mode?"

"Ya, the instructions are in the ship's manual"

"Ok, who's got the manual?"

"I think it was thrown away mate," said LBS "no one ever keeps them"

"Well whoever threw it away just cost us the mission!"

"There's a digital copy in the ship's computer," I said

The upper deck of the demigod slid down into the hull. In its place, a huge blimp inflated with the submarine hanging on the back. A rigid body magically formed inside

"Framework is in place," said chinstrapengie "adding counter weight!"

Bay doors at the front of the blimp slid open and a hanging compartment emerged. The airship then rose from the surface and ascended high above the clouds

"Flying Krock is in range"

"Be careful!" said one of the RPF pilots "it's got cannons underneath!"

"Then we'll attack it from above." Replied the admiral

A swarm of flitters flew from the Krock up to the airship. Several machine gun turrets by the front cockpit opened fire.

"The airship should have some fighter planes in it," I said on the comlink

Several fighter planes were deployed from below the middle of the airship and they flew towards the Krock.

Screech suddenly swooped in from behind one of the clouds and scratched at a plane's wing, causing it to spin off course. Screech then attacked another, this time he pecked at the pilot and threw him off the plane.

"Focus on the bird!" shouted one of the pilots

While Screech and the planes were fighting, several shots from the Demigod finally hit the Krock

"It's slowing down mate!" said LBS

"Get ready to board!" replied the admiral

Harpoons pulled the Flying Krock towards the ship and a ladder dropped through the hole. Screech swooped towards the penguins on the ladder, but a fighter plane crashed into him, knocking him out of the air. "It's all yours!" said the ejected pilot.

Music: K. Rool Duel (GBA)

Admiral Garrod, Rockhopper, Bambadee, and 009 dropped down into the cockpit

Suddenly a cannonball was shot towards them; they quickly jumped out of the way.

"You little peeps will be easy to defeat," said Kaptain K. Rool

"Think again Mayte!" Taunted Rockhopper

K. Rool shot several blued clouds at the penguins and one of them hit Rockhopper

"We're penguins" Taunted the Admiral "we're used to the ice!"

K. Rool rocketed towards them. Garrod picked up the frozen Rockhopper "catch!" he shouted as he threw him towards Bambedee. Just after the captain was out of the way, admiral Garrod was knocked by the speeding gator into a pile of crates

"Let's see if you're used to this!" as he shot several purple clouds

"I don't feel good," said the dizzy Bambadee after he was hit

"Arr, snap out of it!" cried Rockhopper after breaking free

While K. Rool was laughing, 009 snuck up behind him and snatched the drive "I got the hard drive," he said after reaching a safe distance

"You guys aint leaving with that" the penguins were pulled towards him with the suction of his gun

Garrod then remembered the cannonball he had shot earlier "that's right!" he said as he rolled the cannonball towards him, "we're leaving with you!" the cannonball was pushed into his blunderbuss jamming it. "Hit the ground!" shouted the admiral, just before the gun exploded

Before K. Rool could get up, the penguins grabbed his gun, threw it aside, and put him in restraints.

"This isn't the end of it!" he shouted

"We'll see what Kai has to say about this"

"What! You've been working for the player?"

K. Rool and the penguins were lifted onto the Demigod, letting the Krock fall from the Sky

Kaptain K. Rool was off to the prison that Porky and Whelk were sent to

"Thank you!" I said to the penguins after teleporting to the ship "as promised the aircraft carrier is yours and this is your reward" I then handed them a case full of gold ingots

"The pleasure is ours!" said the Admiral as he handed me the drive

"But that's not all," I said as I gave them another case. "This is the bounty for K. Rool"

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **My OCs (Kai, Sedna, and the Pengmercs) belong to me**


End file.
